Maximizing a screen ratio of a mobile phone is the main development direction of the mobile phone in the future. In order to improve the screen ratio of the mobile phone, in the related art, multiple methods are used. The methods for improving the screen ratio include: using an independent pop-up camera, bone conduction technology, a front camera arranged at the bottom, and the like. However, when using the independent pop-up camera, a hole need to be defined in the housing of the mobile phone, and the camera partially protrudes out of the housing, which affects the overall appearance of the mobile phone. When using the bone conduction technology, it is possible to avoid defining the hole in the housing, however, the sound quality is poor. The front camera arranged at the bottom may also be used, however, the user experience is poor.